Wired
Wired is a special furni line that allows automatic actions to take place as desired. It was first released on October 29, 2010. Prior to November 2012, Wired furni had bought directly from the Shop by the room owner; after this date, Wired furni was able to be traded amongst players. Uses Due to their versatility, Wired furni can be used to do many things, such as opening doors by toggling furni states, creating unique and catalog games, teleporting players without using that furni, achievement score boosting, and much more. Stacks To create a "Stack", the process of stacking boxes to create a function with Wired, you need at least one 'Trigger' and one 'Effect' (See below). You can also use 'Conditions' and 'Add-Ons', for more complex effects. However, many wired furni has a limited ability for up to 5 furni objects. (These are indicated by a "*" at the end of the 'Description' in the categories below). Triggers These are any brown wired boxes. These are what trigger an effect to happen. For example, if you use an "User walks on furni" box, after someone walks on a desired object, it will trigger your effect. Effects These are any gray/silver wired boxes. These make the actual event happen. Conditions These are any white wired boxes. These make it so the Trigger or Effect will -not- happen unless a certain variable is in place. For example: You can make it so you can't open a door unless someone is standing in a certain spot. Add-Ons (See above for the "Random Effect" boxes) This furni section is different than the 'Wired Add-ons' shown above. These items are simply standard furni objects with Wired-inspired theme, with the exception of the 'Random and Unseen' Effects. Sound FX These are interactive furni that make sounds when used. Deals Deals feature simple per-sorted packs of wired furni. Not only can you save a few coins, deals can help you get everything you need for a simple sequence of events. For example, a deal could provide everything needed to open a door with a switch. Trivia *Strange enough, the shadowing in all wired logos was black before an update. *The 'Execute Wired Stacks' 'Effect' was added in December, 2012. This makes it the last Wired to be added so far. * |link=Wf act give reward name]]Wired is used by Habbo Staff to award badges, furni, and other rewards. The name and description of this rare effect are both "wf_act_give_reward_name". These are commonly found in official rooms/quest rooms for certain campaigns run by Habbo. Until an update, this effect only appeared as a gray cube. *Weirdly, the 'Hidden Pyramid' is found in the "Deals" section, even though it is typically found in "Add-ons" in other hotels. This may simply be a bug. External Links *http://www.habbo.com/articles/1988-get-wired ~ Habbo release article *http://www.habbo.com/groups/WIRED ~ Habbo official group *http://blog.habbo.com/2012/11/16/loads-of-cool-new-features/ ~ Blog post saying that Wired is trade-able. *http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:26299 ~ Wiki forum post giving evidence that Wired became un-tradeable again. Category:Furni Line Category:Wired Category:Featured Article